thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Axiom
James "Axiom" Derek Moxia is a former journalist for the newspaper known as Moxia & Dinner Owl, whose memories were taken by The Blind Man. He first appeared as the narrator of Axiom in Wonderland. He later became a contestant of the Tale Weaver Challenges and created a second blog called Moxia & Dinner Owl. Biography Life before the Tournament Appearantly Axiom fell in love with a woman named Ivory, who was a normal human back then but would later grow in strength after gaining The Ivory Woman's powers. At some point he learned about The Archive and gained access to one of their bases with Ivory. During their search of the base they found a journal with pages woven by The Manufactured Newborn and The Nightlanders in order to create a journal that can show events from the past and future, as well as receiving and giving signals. The two of them were eventually caught stealing the journal causing Ivory to betray Axiom and give him to the Blind Man to ensure her own safety. The Game Master's Tournament Axiom's memories were taken by the Blind Man shortly after and he became a contestant of The Game Master's latest tournament. The Blind Man allowed him to keep the journal, which posted whatever Axiom wrote into it onto his blog. Believing him to be a servant of Satan, the Timberwolf Rillek made it his mission to kill Axiom. However, before Rillek had a chance to meet Axiom, Malachai Dewitt killed him. Eventually Axiom allied himself with fellow contestants Dewitt, David Kallaway, and Emily Kim, who all looked down on him for his timid nature. Near the end of the tournament Dewitt found Axiom's body after he was violently murdered by Frog and Tisiphone. Axiom's blog crossed over with Game Time, Blood on My Hands, Your Move, The Games We Play, Tisiphone - Trough the Looking Glass and Hell has Wifi; all of which had Axiom appear or mentioned. First Resurrection and The Tale Weaver Challenges Axiom was resurrected the first time by Ivory, a woman that had aquired the powers of the Ivory Woman. He later began to grow tired of Ivory and went to Jack of All to make a deal about cutting ties to Ivory, which lead to him taking part in the Challenges. He eventually regained his memory of the tournament and killed Emily Kim for betraying Dewitt. Shortly after this he met Jane, a time traveler from the 1920's who was dragged into the challenges for a brief time and fell in love with her, which ultimately lead to Ivory dumping him. Axiom met his second end when his cousin Zae Moxia, killed him as part of a contract with the Tale Weaver. As a sign of gratitude for doing this, Dewitt made Zae his apprentice and gave her the powers of The Unbounded Face. The Deception Later in I think of a Story Told it's revealed that most of the things written in Moxia and Dinner Owl and Flying Through Fantasy are just lies told by Axiom in order to not cause suspicions over his plans to acquire a mercygiver that amplifies dread and sorrow and has plans revolving around The Archive which is why he tried to stop Scia from causing a disturbance. Category:Characters Category:The Game Master Tournament Category:The Daniel-Verse